A little game
by DevilsWriter
Summary: ONE-SHOT: who knew something innocent as being neighbors could become something you only read about in books and saw in movies, become something so forbidden, so...so wonderfully erotic.


**AN: this little one-shot is inspired by something I saw weeks ago. I live in an apartment on the third floor, my bedroom facing the street and the building on the other side. Here in Bergen, there's nothing but hills, so there's perfect view into the bedrooms on the other side of the street. It was a Friday afternoon and I was sitting in my bed, now and then looking out at the sky as the sun was setting, when I saw something. Through the window at the end of the building, I saw a guy plowing his girlfriend fast and hard from behind. A little stunned, I called two of the girls I live with to come and see and we stood by my window, watching them as he slapped her ass and came. When we thought they were finished, the girl throws herself at her boyfriend and suck him. We applauded, cheered and laughed, and had to tell the rest of the people we live with. However, they weren't done, even though we were done watching them. An hour later, the girl got off her boyfriend's dick and disappeared. **

**That was my inspiration for this little short thing.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

Their little game had become a part of her daily routine: every morning and every night. It had all started one month prior, one early morning in early November. She had slept through her alarm and made herself late for work. In a hurry, she had showered and rushed back into her room to get dressed, no towel covering her naked body. So focused on getting herself ready, she hadn't noticed the man in the neighboring building was watching her, leaning against the floor to ceiling window with one arm while the other held a towel in place.

There was barely thirty feet between the two buildings, so when she noticed him, she knew he had seen everything.

She had dreaded going home that night, dreaded entering her bedroom again, in case the man would be there again. However, he wasn't. She had undressed in the bathroom and after a shower, she had wrapped herself up in a fluffy robe that did wonders in hiding her body.

However, he was back. He wasn't there when she sat down on her bed with a bottle of lotion for her arms and legs, but when she looked up, he was there, only clad in a towel, just like he had that morning. Wide eyes, she stared at him, blushing seven shades of red as he winked at her. As his towel fell to the floor, she gasped and shamelessly, she stared at him, her mouth watering and she felt herself become wet.

Unable to hide the desire she felt going through her body, she got to her feet and turned off the light, but she didn't leave the room. That night, she had had the most powerful orgasm she had had in a long time, all thanks to the man not so far away.

The next day, she didn't hide the fact that she had slept in the nude, a first time for her, and she never wore pajamas again. Neither did she ever dread going home to her empty apartment, not when she had to most delicious secret in life, in form of a man, a man that did wonders and sinful things to her body without even touching her.

*** C R S ***

It was a late night in the middle of December. She was once again working late and she hopped so deeply that she had not missed his continuing show from that same morning. Between them, it had only taken days before he had wrapped his long and slender fingers around his hard cock and stroked it a few time in front of her, his eyes on her the whole time. She had followed in his footsteps only three days later. She had taken a seat on the edge of her bed and played with her breasts, letting her legs slip apart to let him see what he was doing to her. She had yet to see him come, even though she herself had arched off the bed shamelessly during several orgasms, legs spread wife for him to see what she was doing to herself.

That particularly December morning, she woke up to yet another glorious sight of her man, who unfortunately wasn't hers, sitting naked on his bed, legs apart. It took her a few seconds to rub the sleep out of her eyes before she was able to actually see what was right in front of her. When her mind finally registered it, her body had started tingly with lust as she threw the covers off her body, ready to join him, but he shook his head once and she stilled.

Agonizingly slowly, his hand goes to his cock, which stands thick and proud against his stomach. With an open mouth, she watches him as he wraps his fingers around his cock and when he starts to move his hand, slowly, she hears herself whimper. For her, it is still mesmerizing to see a man pleasure himself. To see him trust his hips slightly as he strokes his cock, to see him grip the edge of the bed and let his head fall back in pleasure is the most erotic she have ever seen and for the first time in her life, she is about to see a man come from pleasuring himself.

He stops then, just as she leans forward in the bed, almost falling out, and he flashes her a wicked grin before disappearing from her view.

Rushing through her front door, her legs carries her to her bathroom as she sheds herself off her coat and shoes before stripping naked in the bathroom and takes a shower. She is actually nervous as she dress herself in a dark blue nightly and matching panties, bought for his eyes only.

Nervously, she walks to the window and stares into his dark bedroom. She sighs disappointedly when she sees that he's not there, and she pours herself a glass of wine while she wait. As she leans back against the headboard, she sips to her wine and flips through a magazine, her mind far away.

Its hours later that she sees the lights in his bedroom come on. However, it isn't he who enters the room. Shocked, she watch the blond man walk over to the bed and sit down. He glances briefly through the window and she is glad that her light is off.

As she watch the blond start to undress, a second man walks into the bedroom, but it wasn't him and her mouth pops open when the dark haired man kisses the blond one, hungrily. She knows where it's going but she doesn't care, she only wants to see more.

And the more she sees as the men gets undressed, their hands all over each other, the harder it gets to look away. Mouth open, eyes wide, she scoots to the edge of the bed and sits with a pillow against her chest as she watch the big man lay down on the bed, on his back. His cock is hard and large, and it moves as the blond man stands at the end of the bed, a hand on his own cock. A whimper escapes her lips as she watch the blond one get on the bed as well and position himself between the legs of the other man.

And he's in. She almost comes just by watching the men throw their heads back in pleasure. She's so consumed watching the two men that she doesn't see a third one enter the room, not until she sees him sit down in a chair by the window, winking at her before turning his attention to the bed.

She wonder why he's there, if he's going to join them, make a threesome out of it, or just watch them, jerking off, but the two men on the bed soon have all of her attention again and she can't seem to take her eyes off them. When she looks back at the chair, he's gone and she sigh disappointingly, closing her eyes.

Her doorbells rings, pulling her out of her erotic trance, and she scramble of the bed, wrapping a blanket over her shoulders to hide her not so modest attire.

She gasps and takes a step back as she meets his green eyes. He's smirking at her, his hair tousled and a little wet from the falling snow outside. Without an invitation, he steps inside her apartment and close the door behind him.

Without a warning, he takes hold of her arm and pulls her close to him, crashing his lips against her, holding her tight against his body and she can feel his hard cock through his pants, pressing against her stomach. Moaning loudly as he cups her ass, he breaks away, both of them breathing heavily.

"I've wanted to fuck you against your bedroom window for so long," he pants, making her shudder in lust.

"Wha-what about…" she stutters, unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm not gay but I do enjoy watching now and then."

"Ok," she breaths as he kisses her again, slowly leading her backwards to her bedroom, removing the blanket from around her shoulders so he can take a good look at her.

"Fuck," he breathes, taking her in, "I love that color on you, baby, but it have to go: I want you bare to me."

He gets what he wants, her naked in front of him, her blush covering her body, her long, brown hair falling over her shoulders and down her back as her dark brown eyes stares lustfully at him. And he does as he promise, and takes her against the cold window, her pressed hard against the cold glass as he takes her hard. The men in his room are gone when she screams out of orgasms, almost collapsing when he pulls out, but he catch her and brings her to the bathroom, where he takes her again, against the shower wall.

"Tires?" he whispers as he places her on the bed, brushing her damp hair out of her face. Lazily, she nods. "Let me make love to you, and you can sleep until the new year is here," he promises, kissing her neck, down her collarbone and between her breasts, leaving kisses all the way down her body and one last just above her wet cleft before entering her slowly.

*** C R S ***

"I love it, baby, but you can't post that online," he laughs over her shoulder, reading their story.

"Why not?" she asks, making him laugh even more. "Everyone will think its just fiction."

"Then post it," he whispers, kissing her naked shoulder, "Now, the window, shower, or would you prefer the bed?" he asks as his hands travel over her naked body.

"Kitchen table," she smirks, shooting up from the chair and running through the apartment, naked, with him chasing her, naked, until he has her trapped on top of the table, his cock nestled between her legs, wrapped up in her heat.


End file.
